The present invention relates to a buckle device on luggage wherein the female part is removably connected to a position member on a top of the luggage, and the male part is connected to a belt fixedly on the luggage. The female part can be disconnected from the position member to allow the user to use the zipper of the luggage.
A conventional buckle device for luggage is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a male part 30 which is connected to a first end of a belt 1, and a female part 20 fixedly connected to the base portion of a handle 10 which is fixedly connected to the luggage. A frame 2 is fixedly connected to the luggage and a second end of the belt 1 is connected to the frame 2. A hook is pivotally connected to the frame 2 so that an extra bag 3 is hooked to the hook. A zipper means 11 of the luggage passes right beside the base of the handle 10. The zipper means 11 is located below the female part 20 and the male part 30 which is connected to the female part 20 by inserting two prongs 31 into two slots 21 in the female part 20. When the user wants to use the zipper means 11 while the female part 20 is connected to the male part 30, the user does not want to disengage the male part 30 from the female part 20 because it requires a certain skill to press the prongs 31 inward and the extra bag 3 could drop because the belt 1 is loosened. It could hurt user""s nails when pressing the prongs 31. Most users choose to lift the belt 1 so as to allow the movement of the zipper pull passing below the female part 20 and the male part 30. It takes a lot of effort to lift the belt 1.
FIG. 3 shows another embodiment of the buckle device for luggage wherein a loop of belt 22 is fixedly connected to the luggage and the female part 20 is connected to the belt 22. Therefore, the female part 20 is able to be lifted away from the zipper means 11 without separating from the female part 20 and the male part 30. Nevertheless, the user still has to use a lot of force to pull the belt 1 and 22 upward.
The present invention intends to provide a buckle device for luggage wherein the female part can be disconnected from the luggage to conveniently allow the zipper pull to pass.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a buckle device for luggage and comprising a position member located on the luggage and a buckle assembly is removably connected to the position member. A belt has an end connected to the buckle assembly and the other end of the belt is connected to the luggage. The buckle assembly can be disengaged from the position member when using the zipper means of the luggage.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a buckle assembly for luggage wherein the zipper can be used without lifting the belt connected to the buckle assembly.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.